wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Molly Stormrage
Academic and Professional Career Professor Stormrage is a natural born Slytherin, cunning and ambitious. During her school year, she excelled in most of her studies and made many friends, seeing her to the position of Head Girl in her 7th year. Despite her dark past, Molly is truly seeking redemption and a chance to do some good in the world, though shaking her past is a lot harder when the Ministry is on your tail. Personal Life Childhood Molly Stormrage was born to Ragni and Josephine (née Rosier) Stormrage in Bedfordshire, England. The Stormrage's were known Death Eaters and proud supporters of Voldemort. In her youth, Molly knew the Malfoy's and Severus Snape, considering them all close family friends. As the only child, Molly was doted on and wanted for nothing, her mother going so far as to hire a tutor to prepare Molly for Hogwarts. She took an immediate liking to curses and jinxes, going so far as to jinx the family cat to sing every day at the stroke of midnight. School After arriving at Hogwarts, she was immediately sorted into Slytherin and began making friends and connections to move herself up in popularity. She excelled in her studies, having a great fondness for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Molly's studies only truly suffered in History of Magic, due to Binns boring her to sleep every class. During her 5th year, while combing through old runic documents for her Runeology class, she came across a strange passage in an old Nordic runestone. As she read the words under her breath, her sight darkened and a voice boomed inside her head proclaiming to be Odin, summoned by her and willing to give her some of his wisdom at a price. Every time he or any of the Old Gods were summoned, she could borrow their powers, but it would leave her physically weakened for some time afterwards. Molly rarely ever uses this power to this day unless the situation is dire enough to warrant it. In her 7th year, she was granted the honor of being Head Girl. She reveled in the power and prestige the title granted her, sometimes seen flaunting it around by barking orders at first years. First Battle of Hogwarts During the First Battle of Hogwarts, Molly was kept in the dungeons with the other Slytherins. As the castle was slowly destroyed, Molly left and went to join the fray, at first fighting with her fellow students against the giants and Acromantulas that threatened to overrun them, then seeing her parents on the opposite side of the battlefield, went to go join them. Just as she neared, her mother was killed by auror Gawain Robards and her father arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Losing both her parents caused Molly to spiral into a deep depression, lashing out to anyone who did not have previous Death Eater families or sympathies. After graduating, she joined an underground Death Eater cult as a way of seeking revenge at those who destroyed her family. Death Eater Cult While in this cult, she was notorious for performing the Cruciatus curse, wanting others to feel the same pain she did. After several years, her group was apprehended by aurors in a secret bar. Thrown in a holding cell and going mad from the cold, silence, and constant Dementor presence, Molly was given a choice; snitch on her fellow cult members and have her freedom or be sentenced to life in Azkaban. Molly cracked and spilled all their secrets, condemning at least eight fellow Death Eaters to either life sentences or death. But she did not get true freedom, as she now had a target on her back for being a snitch. Molly spent the next three years on the run, never spending more than a week or two in a single location. During that time, she tried in her own way to make amends for the pain she had caused others, leaving small gifts and letters at the doorsteps of the families of those she had tortured. Teaching at Hogwarts While holed up in an abandoned apartment in Grimsby, she received a letter by owl. Scared it was cursed or poisoned, she left the letter sitting on the floor for days, spending hours staring at it in fear. After performing numerous countercurses and protection spells, she hesitantly opened it to see that it was a letter from the acting Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall. McGonagall had known Molly during her school years and offered to give her a chance at redemption if she agreed to come and teach Runeology at Hogwarts. This meant no more running and a safe location for Molly, protection from anyone in her past who still wished her harm. Gladly, Molly accepted the position and began her teaching career as Professor Stormrage.